


以火焚雨

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [58]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 无差终结者AU，剧情无关。预警：BE！！BE！！BE！！！
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	以火焚雨

01.

倘若给Guti一次揣测未来的机会，他是怎么也想不出这个场景的：Raul赤手空拳的解决了警察局所有拿着枪的警察，将他扛在肩膀上，然后丢进卡车里。十三岁的小孩以为自己被绑架了，接着就受到了另一个机器人长达五个半小时追击。

等他们逃到安全的地方，已经是饿的饥肠辘辘。

Guti拿着Raul的钱买了一张卷饼，坐在副驾驶座位上狼吞虎咽，他的行为引起了Raul的不满。

"你怎么没帮我也买一份？"

"啊？"Guti的脸上还沾着卷饼上的芝麻粒，被Raul用手指抹去了："你们机器人还要吃东西吗？"

"谁跟你说我是机器人的。"

接着Raul告诉他，他只是被改造了而已，本质上还是人类。

“我的速度，耐力，力量之类都得到了强化，”Raul扬了扬手上的塑料袋：“但是我仍然属于人类，我还喜欢吃巧克力甜甜圈呢。”

黑发男人在Guti惊讶的目光下将甜甜圈塞进嘴里，他的表情仿佛一只惬意的狐狸。Guti忽然发觉这个横空出现的男人实际上很年轻，侧脸的轮廓尤为漂亮，那浓密的睫毛随着他的动作微微颤动，仿佛扫在Guti心尖尖上，让小孩感觉痒痒的。

Guti不自然地移开目光，继续对付他的卷饼，一边回忆今天都他妈发生了什么。

在今天之前，他和普通的小孩没什么不同，甚至更要顽劣。他不知道亲生父母是谁，而养父母基本都是混蛋，从来不管他，只有在他被抓进警局的时候才会出现，骂骂咧咧地将他带回家揍一顿，然后一切照旧。

他背着书包装模作样地去上学，然后在半路上拐进游戏厅玩到天黑，饿了就在超市里偷鸡摸狗，或者拿着小刀抢夺更弱小的对象。他留着一头长发，任凭它们长到可以扎辫子才勉强去理发店。

今天他又一次被逮进了警局，原因是街头打架。

“是他们先动手的！凭什么只抓我！”金发男孩在警察的手中使劲挣扎。

“难道不是你挑衅在先？Jose Gutierrez，你为什么不能学点好的？”

男孩翻了一个白眼。你懂个屁，他想。虽然他刚度过了一个无人问津的十三岁生日，但是他总觉得会有一些不好的事在未来等着他，小到丢掉钱包，大到世界末日，所以他要活着随性一些，万一明天他就死了呢？

“我保证你明天不会死的，我从未来穿越回来的目的就是这个。”Raul重新启动卡车，发动机发出一阵噪音：“不过我不保证后天不会——”

对着他的这个玩笑，Guti没心没肺地笑起来。Raul瞥了他一眼，这死孩子刚刚才逃过一个机器人的追杀，那家伙炸不死打不烂堪比异形，一心想要他的命，而他还能笑得出来。

等他笑够了，又是新一轮的胡搅蛮缠。

"是谁派你来的？"

"是你。"

"我？"小孩的脑子转的很快："那说明未来的我是个很重要的人吧？"

没等Raul回答，他那见了鬼的好奇心开始作祟，一个问题接着一个问题砸到Raul耳朵里。

"我是不是很帅？很厉害？"

"就像电影里的超级英雄？大家都崇拜的那种？"

"哎你能不能不要只顾着开车——"

Raul伸手把他按回座位上，他正在计算下一步该怎么办，不想被打扰，随口敷衍道："跟你现在没什么区别。"

Guti靠在车窗上，一条腿痞里痞气的架起来，托着下巴打量他："听你这么说，你应该和我很熟悉？我们俩是什么关系？上下级？朋友？"

Raul终于有反应了，他打着方向盘的动作顿了一下，扭过头扫了Guti一眼，那眼神里竟然带着些许不好意思，不过只是短短一瞬间，他又重新恢复了面无表情——这让Guti怀疑他就是个机器人，扒开人造皮肤能看见钢骨和电路的那种。

"好吧，算是熟悉，"Raul承认，然而半天没有下文。就在Guti还想多问几句的时候，Raul猛然一脚油门将Guti和他的好奇心一并甩到了靠背上。

“那家伙追上来了，”Raul看着后视镜里横冲直撞的大货车：“劝你系紧安全带。”

Guti听话的照做，然后接下来就是同样犹如科幻电影般的追车戏码，他除了在座位上抱头尖叫帮不上任何忙。但是他并没有多少恐惧，大概是因为Raul在身边的缘故，这个机器一般缜密的改造人半开玩笑地告诉他：我是来保护你的，至少今天你是安全的。于是他就理所当然的放下心来。

一连串震耳欲聋的爆炸声撞击Guti的耳廓，他感到天旋地转，身体被抛向车窗外又被安全带拉回来。最后是Raul搂住了他，两个人从碎裂的车门间跌了出去，在公路上滚了不知道多少圈才停下。被货车撞翻的卡车径直冲进了加油站，瞬间淹没在一片火光中。Raul紧紧地抱着金发的男孩，将他护在身下，用不算宽阔的脊背挡住迸溅的碎片和火花。

等一切都归于平静，Guti才敢慢慢睁开眼睛，他的脸上满是灰尘，胳膊肘磨出了一道血痕，但是他没有在路上摔的全身粉碎性骨质或者被爆炸产生的冲击波震成脑震荡，完全是因为Raul挡住了这些伤害。

被改造过的男人此刻却好不到哪里去，开裂的眉骨正流着汩汩鲜血，半长的卷发被冷汗黏在后颈上。他干脆将破破烂烂的外套丢掉了，露出里面黑色的衬衫，Guti注意到衬衫下摆仍在滴血。

“喂，你——”

Raul打断他，把他拉起来，重新握住了他的胳膊：“这种程度的爆炸杀不死他，快点离开这。”

02.

Guti有一点愧疚感了，他觉得如果不是带着自己，Raul早就能干掉那个机器人，或者躲地远远的，也不至于搞到这个地步。

“你还好吗？”Guti扶住他，两个人跌跌撞撞地走到最近的镇子上，Raul看上去状态很差，脸色苍白，嘴唇一直在发抖。

“不太好，”他低声说：“我需要一些药，这里....有药店吗？”

顺着Guti手指的方向，他们找到了一家药店，Raul试图编造一个令人信服的理由，好让店员免费给他一些维生素和葡萄糖，然而效果不佳。在一边听不下的Guti拔出Raul藏在腰后的手枪，对准了还在磨磨唧唧的店员，对方顿时吓软了腿。

他们如愿洗劫了这家可怜的药店，临走的时候Raul还不忘对店员说了好几句抱歉。同样的场面随后便发生在小旅馆里，Guti用一把都没有上膛的手枪熟练地威胁人，一张漂亮小脸尽显凶狠，Raul捂着最严重的伤口，低着头跟在他后面。此刻被保护的对象成了Raul，这多少让他有些不适应，但是别无他法，他的眼前一阵阵的发黑，脚像踩在棉花上一般，随时都可能倒下。

Guti扶着他摔在旅馆的床上，男人的皮肤很烫，似乎要燃烧起来似的。他喘着气把针管扎进手臂里，仰起头靠在床背上，发出一声闷哼。随着药剂一点点流进血管，撕裂的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“让我休息一下.....咱们傍晚就走。.”Raul艰难地动了动嘴唇，然后闭上了疲惫的眼睛。

Guti不敢跑太远，因为不知道敌人会从哪个角落里钻出来，百无聊赖中开始打量起床上人来。

Raul究竟算不算得上真正的人类？他的思维和行为都像一台机器，和正在追杀他们的那台没有什么区别。Guti怀疑他能够一路保护自己，只是因为任务命令而已。

可是Raul吃甜甜圈的样子又是那么自然，甚至还带着一点幼稚——要知道Guti从五岁起就不吃那玩意了。况且他此刻毫无防备地躺在旅馆的破旧床铺上，卸下了冷硬的外壳，脆弱的哪怕是Guti这样的孩子都能轻松地干掉他，他准备怎么解决掉那个穷追不舍的敌人？

男孩收回了目光，把脸埋进手掌间，叹了口气。

03

Guti有一颗争强好胜的心，从小他就不喜欢落在别人后面，更不喜欢逃避问题。因此当Raul恢复过来，再度出发的时候，他终于表露出一丝不满来。

"未来的我派你过来，就是为了逃跑的？"

Raul仍在为又抢了一辆车而感到抱歉，听他这么说，慌忙解释道："当然不是，我们不可能一直逃下去的。"

"那你有什么计划么？"

“它是新型T1000型机器人，液态氮或者强酸应该能阻止它。我们得找这些，以及一个废弃的工厂，把它引过去。”

Guti听得似懂非懂，又懒得听Raul解释未来科技，于是把注意力集中到副驾驶的座位上，折腾来折腾去，试图找一个舒服的姿势。

Raul选择了沉默，他望向车外，一轮橙日躺在远处墨色的群山间，被掠去的光柔和而明亮，把半边天空燃烧成了弗拉明戈的舞裙。这幅景象他已经多年未见，竟然舍不得移开目光。在他的时代里，Guti常说希望有一天停战，然后可以放松地等太阳西退，散尽所有光彩。

如今坐在Raul旁边的仍是他，虽然是以儿时的姿态，却也达到了某种微妙的平衡。

作为改造人，Raul很轻松的就搜索到了哪里有他需要的东西。他们把车停在了一处偏远的工厂外，把物资和武器搬进去。

Guti跟在他身后帮忙，随口问道：“你是不是没干过坏事啊？

“什么？”

“下午在药店和宾馆的时候，你和他们浪费口舌干嘛，你有枪哎，还很能打。”

“那我应该怎么样？”

“像这样，”Guti直起身子，用手比划着：“用枪抵住他们的脑袋——不准废话，撅着屁股等着挨操吧！”

Raul无奈地摇了摇头：“你从哪学来这些脏话，以后不要说......”男人征了两秒，把剩下的话收了回去，继续低头做正经事。

等布置好了一切，Raul找到了一个靠窗的平台：“我在这守着，能更快发现它。”

Guti仍然有小孩子的好动天性，开始在工厂里瞎转悠，等他几乎摸请了整个工厂的每一条道，天已经悄悄地黑了下来。男孩回到平台上，Raul还坐在原地，好像从未动过。如果不是他正在啃半个压瘪了的甜甜圈，Guti都以为这位“机器人”没电了。

那个甜甜圈显然已经在口袋里捂了很久，巧克力碎渣落了他一身。Raul尴尬地将它们拍开，对着Guti说道：“你要不要吃一口？”

“不要，都是你吃剩的。”

“我不想浪费食物，”他说着继续咬了一小片巧克力块：“在我的时代，食物都是稀缺资源。”

听他这么说，Guti一下子来了兴趣，爬到集装箱上坐到Raul身边：“你的时代是什么样的？给我说说呗？”

“没什么好说的啊。”

确实没有什么好说，全是混乱、战争和死亡，天空中永远浮着灰蒙蒙的云，人类做着一场旷日持久的噩梦。他们的敌人是自己创造出来的怪物，除了杀戮没有别的选择。

但Guti显然不满意这个答案，继续死缠烂打地要Raul给他提供消遣：“那你就说说我，我快好奇死了。”

Raul更无从说起，他甚至不知道该如何定义他与Guti的关系。他们从未说过“爱”，也没有时间浪费在谈情说爱上。机器正在屠杀他们的同胞，侵占他们的土地，要将他们赶尽杀绝。而苟延残喘的人类为此已经经历了数十年的斗争，用无数鲜血与生命抢回了主动权。他们组建了军队，有了领导者，开始更加艰难的反抗。

最初的时候，Raul还会害怕，和普通的年轻人一样躲在别人身后瑟瑟发抖，因为战友的离去消沉好些天。后来他的伙伴们都死了，他再没有可以依靠的保护伞，于是只能站起来拿着枪冲出去。

像被迫推上王位的小王子，还是懵懵懂懂的年纪，就得学会承担不属于自己的责任。但现实就是如此，军队里还有十几岁的小孩呢。Raul认为自己做的挺好，除了稍微有些麻木——那应当如何？总不能为每一个倒下的人都默哀三分钟吧？谁能预料下一发子弹会打到谁的身上？

“你好悲观哦。”Guti调侃他，他们蹲在防空洞里，灰头土脸地分享一块甜甜圈。Guti格外喜欢这种甜到牙疼的东西，还试图让Raul也喜欢。他用沾满鲜血和泥土的手掰开它，把大的那一半塞到Raul的嘴里，这个举动让Raul那颗麻木的心蓦然像通了电一般，亢奋地跳起来。他不清楚自己是在那个瞬间喜欢上了甜甜圈，还是面前的这个人，反正等他囫囵吞枣的把嘴里的食物咽下去，也只能憋出一句：“我没有悲观....这是事实.....”

Guti慢慢地吃掉剩下的一半，拍着手中细碎的残渣，然后告诉他：“事实就是我们都是面包屑， 可以被碾碎，被踩踏，但是永远不会被消灭。”

Raul知道这个人从小就是这样，被同学嘲笑身材瘦弱，就要去健身房泡几个月。末日来临后嘲笑他的人都死了，只有他从废墟里爬出来，用他与生俱来的自信和坚韧聚集残存的人类，教他们学会团结和反击......

在这个过程中，Raul始终站在他的身边。他半开玩笑地说：“你像个拯救世界的大英雄一样。”而Guti居然有些着急地否认：“别给我戴乱七八糟的头衔。”

“没有你，我什么都做不到。”

即使直到那时，他们仍旧没能说出一句有关爱情的话，但他们又确确实实地离不开彼此。Raul在执行任务的时候总会想着Guti的处境，是否安全，是否顺利......就像小时候他们一起在学校踢球那样，自己进了球，第一个都要跑到替补席上和金发的男孩拥抱。

所以当他被机器人刺穿了胸膛，感受生命迅速从伤口里流失的时候，竟然挣扎着爬到了临时基地。他躺在血泊里，视线时而清晰，时而模糊，头顶的惨白的灯光来回晃动，他紧紧地扣住战友的胳膊，张大了嘴好半天说不出一句完整的话。

这位王子早已做好牺牲的准备，但他还不能死——至少此时不能，军队需要他，Guti也需要他，他还有些很重要的事没做....于是他听见自己的声音，像是耗费了全身的力气：“改造我吧。”

然后发生的事情，他已经记不清了。也许是为了记忆保护他而刻意删除了一般，他觉得自己做了一个漫长的梦，回到十七八岁的年纪，Guti拎着汽水坐在他身边，啃着一个冒着热气的甜甜圈。他们贴的很近，膝盖碰在一起。Raul安静地听着Guti数落学校的老师过于严厉，以及球赛的裁判是个垃圾。

“我告诉你，下次见到他我要这么骂他，”男孩满嘴甜品，含糊不清地说：“垃圾，撅着屁股等着挨操吧！”

他们都为此笑起来，那笑声在午后的阳光下扬出去很远。

最终，Raul还是没能说出个所以然，只告诉十三岁的Guti：“我们是一起长大的，再过两年，你就会遇到我了。”

Guti愣了一下：“你之前说我们只算熟悉——”

话音未落，Raul突然捂住了他的嘴，警觉地往向窗外。四周静悄悄的，厚厚的水泥墙挡住了全部声音。但Raul却面色凝重，绷紧了嘴唇。

“它过来了。”

Guti看着男人把最后几管药剂都打进自己的手臂里，微微舒展眉头的样子，忍不住说：“你搞得像在吸du似的。”

Raul翻了翻眼睛：“你还有心情开玩笑？它来追杀你了哎。”

“我知道啊，这不是有你吗？”

“我要是打不过他呢？”

“你不要这么悲观嘛，”Guti做了一个打针的动作：“你都....这样了。”

Raul用沉默结束了这段荒谬的对话，他想告诉Guti他并不是悲观，只是无法承担失败的代价，他必须提前做好最坏的打算。

“如果，我是说如果，”男人轻声说：“我没能解决它，你就离开这，明白吗？跑得越远越好。”

04.

猎枪的子弹一发接着一发地打到T1000的身上，巨大的冲击力逼得它不断往后退去，但除此之外也没有其他作用了，被子弹洞穿的部分以肉眼可见的速度快速愈合，粘稠的液态金属填补了每一个缺口。

Raul跳到集装箱上，用猎枪抵住T1000的脑袋连开数枪，把它的金属脑子打得分成了两半。趁液态金属还未复合的时候，Raul拿出了准备好的液态氮，喷向了T1000。

低温的液态氮在空气中化成了白色的雾气，笼罩了机器人的躯壳，迅速冻住了它的四肢。Raul将剩下的子弹倾泻到它身上，把机器人打的支离破碎。

Raul丢掉液态氮的瓶子，退后了几步，意识到液态氮可能对T1000伤害不够。

果不其然，碎成一块块的金属仍然在跳动着，有几块已经移动到了一起，不出几分钟就能恢复原样。

Guti嘴里咒骂着：“你们到底造出了个什么玩意啊！”

T1000仍然在追逐他们的踪迹，即使是液态氮和子弹也只是短暂地停住了它的脚步。Raul打算炸掉整个工厂，用硫酸和爆炸消灭机器人。

“我刚刚搜寻了工厂，最里面有一个炼钢炉，”Guti告诉他：“我们把他踹进去，然后再炸了这里。”

Raul同意地点点头，然后推开了男孩：“好主意，但是不是我们......而是我。”

炸弹和大火对Raul的影响不大，但是对人类男孩来说却是致命的。他想把Guti先送出去，再独自迎敌，意料之中地受到了后者强烈的反对，说什么也不愿意做逃兵。

“这不是做逃兵，“Raul吼道：“你在这只会妨碍我，明白么？”

那双蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，终于露出了妥协了神彩：“好吧，那我在外面的车里等你。”

Raul揉了揉他的发顶，没有回答他。

准备好的炸弹陆陆续续开启了倒计时，第一个炸弹爆炸的瞬间，浓浓大火燃了起来，将Guti隔在了外面。男孩听到这巨大的声响，下意识地回头望向那一片赤红色，他忽然觉得被他预感到的不好的事就要发生了。

Raul将T1000引向了工厂中心的炼钢炉。这是他最后的机会了，眼下他用尽了所有的枪械武器，而工厂显然已经撑不下去了，所有的地方都在燃烧，屋顶的混凝土和瓦片不断掉落下来。

Raul拿起电磁脉冲枪，对着T1000扣动了扳机。功率强大的电磁波干扰了机器人的系统，他抽搐着停在原地。而EMP的后坐力震得Raul手臂发麻，唯一一发子弹已经打完，他丢掉枪，随手掰断一节废弃的钢轧辊当做武器，和机器人扭打在一起，丝毫没有胆怯和退步的意思。

但改造人的本质仍然是人类，体型上的巨大差距和身体机能让T1000逐渐夺回优势。无论Raul如何将利器插进它的身体，最终都会被液态金属吞噬。摆脱了Emp的干扰，它的恢复速度越来越快，Raul渐渐显露出一丝狼狈来。毕竟还是人类的血肉之躯，他身上的衣服几乎被鲜血浸透了，踉踉跄跄地顺着生锈的栏杆躲闪，丢掉了早已无用的半截钢轧辊，赤手空拳的格挡机器人的进攻。他们脚下的铁梯在激烈的打斗中颤动着，好像随时都会断裂。

T1000的金属刀剑在Raul身上留下一道道可怖伤口，但改造人强大的自我修复能力硬生生地将这些攻击扛了下来。机器人发觉这样无法杀死他，于是踹向他受伤的那条腿。机械与机械的碰撞，在炙热的空气中发出刺耳巨响。

Raul应声半跪到地上，T1000从背后勒住了他的脖子，企图在被他推进炼钢炉前让他窒息。

这是个错误的决定，Raul居然在心里苦笑了一下，首次感谢改造后的身体，使得他还有回旋的余地。

虽然这听上去挺疼的，毕竟没人愿意把自己变成一个怪物。“但是这不是没办法嘛，”Raul讨好般地拽着Guti的手：“而且也没有改变多少啊，我还记得你说要翘毕业典礼呢。”

Guti惊讶地说：“这都多少年了——”

那还是审判日以前的事了，Guti作为可能是整个学校最调皮捣蛋的孩子，在毕业典礼前夕谋划着要干些大事。

“比如把最讨厌的老师的假发扯下来，给大家看看他的光头。”

一群男孩子们哄笑起来，Guti的笑声夹在其中最为响亮，而Raul只是在一边乖巧地听着，既不加入，也不阻拦。他几乎以为Guti要做那个带头者，结果放学后他们走在回家的路上，Guti却告诉他：“我不会去的。”

“啊？”

“我决定了，要翘掉毕业典礼，”他打开了书包：“你不是说想去看斗牛表演吗？我搞到了两张票.....”

Raul不知道自己曾经什么时候说过这话，也不知道Guti什么时候记下来的。他似乎总是这个样子，好像对什么事都不认真，却默不作声地把有关Raul的一切藏进心底。

Raul用力地点点头，他忽然就不想管什么毕业典礼了，别说是去看斗牛，哪怕是和Guti去抢劫甜甜圈店，他也愿意。

然而最后他们没能看到斗牛，也没能参加毕业典礼，审判日先一步到来，紧接着就是无尽的黑暗。

“我倒觉得挺遗憾的，早知道就不等那几天了。”

Guti已经没有办法再生气，他反握住Raul的手：“那我们胜利后第一个就要建斗牛场，让你看个够。”

“你说这些，不怕被人断章取义了。”

“当然不怕，”金发的战士不屑地说：“小时候我们踢球，我被罚下的时候，还想踢裁判的屁股呢。”

无论爱恨，Guti的感情永远都那么热烈，像一团小小的火苗，他善于将它扔进磅礴的大雨里，看它挣扎着，跳动着，却从不肯顺从地熄灭，反而越然越旺，成了黑暗中唯一的光源，吸引孤独的幽灵前赴后继。

Raul自认为，他也是其中之一。

所以对于必须有一个人穿越时空回去保护Guti的任务，他否决了其他所有人的提议，也不顾Guti的疯狂反对，坚决要走一趟有去无回的旅行。因为他知道，除他自己之外，不会再有人能像他这样毫无保留地挡在Guti面前，愿意付出一切保护他了。

并非出自命令，而是听从内心。

透过烈火，Raul最后看了男孩一眼，把那个小小的、金色的身影和记忆中的男人重叠起来，叠成了一个他永远挂念着的Gutierrez。念他，在每一个时空里，每一场混杂着雨水和鲜血的战斗中，甚至在手术台上，剖开人类脆弱的皮肤，植入钢铁骨架，也仍念着快些结束，他还有很多事情没有做。

还没有为Gutierrez教训嘲笑他的同学和欺负人的裁判，没有同他在毕业典礼上偷偷溜去斗牛场，也没有打坏最后一个机器人的芯片，让他们再能安静地看一次日落。

他还没有告诉他：甜甜圈很好吃，以及我很爱你。

Raul猛地往后撞去，将T1000抵在了一根突出来的钢筋上，尖锐的钢铁贯穿了机器人的身体，同时也刺伤了Raul，他的腹部裂出了一朵鲜红的花。

它总算松开了手，挂在钢筋上失去了行动力，而Raul用最后的力气扯着它，和它一起摔进了巨大的炼钢炉中。

超高温的铁水浸透了T1000，泛着金属光泽的机器人仿佛在岩浆中挣扎的恶鬼，而Raul死死地摁着他的肩膀不让它爬出去。与此同时，他的身体也在慢慢地融化，从衣服到皮肤，再到超合金骨架和反应堆心脏....

并没有多少疼痛感，Raul想，他该回到那个梦里去了。

尾声

十六岁的Gutierrez依旧留着桀骜不驯的长发，偷拿便宜父母的钱，还要翘课逃学。但他不再去游戏厅，而是频繁地出入健身房，一副要把自己练成肌肉壮汉的模样。

效果显著，虽然称不上是肌肉壮汉，也比同龄人挺拔不少。尤其是在十五岁的Raul面前，黑发男孩每次都要微微仰头和他说话。

"你以前也这样吗？"

"当然不是，"Guti勾住男孩的肩膀，把甜甜圈硬凑到他嘴边："以前的我可什么事都做不好。"

Raul就着他的手咬了一口，感受巧克力的甜味在嘴里蔓延开来。他慢慢地咀嚼着，将信将疑地反问："比如呢？"

"比如我会在踢球的时候让垃圾裁判有多远滚多远。"

Raul噗嗤一声笑出来，软糯的鼻音砸在Guti的心脏上，他也不由自主地露出一丝微笑，像是面上的一道涟漪，迅速划过脸部，转瞬消失在眼波深处。

他们刚刚放学，不着急回家，坐在操场上分享Guti最爱的甜甜圈。他总是把大的一半留给Raul，像某种坚持已久的习惯。

此时正是夕阳西下的时分，红日将近地平线，霞光从天际直射而上，把西天的云彩烧成一片火红，同时轻柔地覆盖了眼前的开阔空地。

"真漂亮，"Guti 轻声呢喃："你有没有什么想告诉我的？"

"没有，怎么了？"

他当然没有。Guti知道Raul此时和曾经的自己一样不谙世事，未经历过大风大浪，也没见过迫不得已的离别。

他希望Raul最好永远都是这样，永远做被他捧在手心的小王子，永远期待日出和日落，享受美好的梦境。

这些话Guti同样没有说出口，但他总有一天会的——他会再送给Raul许许多多的甜甜圈，并和他一起看斗牛表演。他得告诉Raul，如果真的到了世界末日，自己能从废墟里爬出来，一定不会是为了做什么救世主，而是成为他一个人的英雄。

他要在雨中找到Raul，把如火般的热爱献给他，为他照亮所有的路途。

END


End file.
